


just a touch of your love

by meiyamie



Series: you and I and nobody else [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Strip Tease, Teasing, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: This contains minor spoilers for Haikyuu's final manga arc.Kenma and Shouyou meet in Brazil.Chapters can stand alone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: you and I and nobody else [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	1. the way you got me under your spell

**Author's Note:**

> -There is no way I would write these two without building up to something sweet and sexy. Tags will be added as this goes along. Credit where due: Sinta_theDiwata gave the evil idea that spawned into this.
> 
> -You can read this on this own, but they have (if I say so myself 😅) a very sweet teen-rated [getting together fic before this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411135) if you want some context.
> 
> -Gotta love how corny pop songs lend themselves to silly little fic ideas like this. XD Title is from 'Touch' by Little Mix.

When Shouyou gets asked about what motivates him in the game, he easily has a statement about how passion and love of volleyball got him far.

That is true 80 percent of the time. The other 20 percent comes from his boyfriend, Kenma.

On the first game after their failed tournament, Shouyou was a nervous mess. He went to the bathroom as part of his pregame routine, and had his phone with him. He thought he'd muse about the club they were up against with Kenma, but he didn't have a chance to. 

Kenma left a message, "Sorry Shouyou, I have to catch up on sleep after that charity playathon. Leaving this for you for good luck, but view it in private."

It was followed by a video file. Shouto clicked on it to load.

First it was Kenma sitting before his screen. But, Shouyou noticed, he wasn't wearing any of his hoodies from when he streams. He was wearing a shirt, and he rose up from his seat to reveal himself in a pair of well-fitting boxer-briefs. 

Shoyou's eyes widened. Kenma looked at the camera, and Shouto caught just a hint of a smile as he did. Afterwards, Kenma slipped off his shirt.

Shouto gave a gasp. Kenma was now undressed, and he turned to drop the shirt off into a hamper before heading to his closet. He could only gawk at Kenma's lithe body onscreen.

He was damn beautiful.

As if on cue, Kenma pulled his hair out of the man-bun it was in, letting it fall around his shoulders. He gave another look at the camera, blinking his eyes before turning back to his closet. He slid it open and rummaged for a shirt before going back to the camera. Kenma was blushing slightly as he looked at the camera again.

He seemed to be checking himself but Shouyou knew what he was really doing - he was teasing him.

It was working. Hinata felt the start of an erection, and he squeezed his eyes shut to will it away.

He paused the video, looking one last time at shirtless Kenma before clicking away. Whatever he thought he needed to do in the toilet had passed. He felt unusually warm though.

Shouyou counted to himself to calm himself down. But he itched to do something… it was a week to go before he could run his hands over Kenma's body…

IF Kenma would allow him that is.

Shouyou gave a whinge. He fixed his clothes in the stall before storming out to rejoin his teammates.

"Let's do this, team." He declared.

Later:

> **Shouyou: Kenma. Did you think that would help?**
> 
> **Kenma: Dunno. I just felt bad about not being able to stay up for your game updates. And no one's streaming, so I can't catch up.**
> 
> **Kenma: Are you mad?**
> 
> **Shouyou: Not really? I was really annoyed, like really, really, REALLY annoyed. ಠಗಠ But… we killed it on the court. WE WON.** **＼(^o^)／**
> 
> **Kenma: ^_________^**
> 
> **Kenma: yay**
> 
> **Shouyou: So uh. Are you dressed now?**
> 
> **Kenma: I have a stream scheduled in 20 minutes.**
> 
> **Shouyou: Oh.**

Shouyou got an idea, and he took a deep breath as he raised the shirt he was wearing -- showing off his abs as he took a picture. He sent it to Kenma.

> **Shouyou: Back at you then.**
> 
> **Kenma: ಠ︵ಠ**
> 
> **Shouyou: Hehe.**
> 
> **Shouyou: Miss you.**
> 
> **Kenma: ♡♡**
> 
> **Kenma: 6 days to go before I see you. I can hardly wait.**


	2. master of anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Kenma arrives in Brazil and meets with Shouyou.   
> (This particular chapter has a teen rating)

Kenma had been waiting in the arrival area of the airport for a while, and there hasn’t been a single message from Shouyou. A large part of him knew that Shouyou wouldn’t ghost him, but past thirty minutes with his roller-bag, he started to second-guess himself.

Maybe Shouyou realized something while Kenma was on the way.

Kenma tightened his grip on his bag’s handle, then let go. He had no proof of that. Shouyou wouldn’t just drop something like _that_. He shifted nervously and looked at his phone. Still no word from Shouyou. He was itching to play a game, but he was worried about draining his battery. He took a deep breath as he braced himself for the worst.

Soon it was forty-five minutes.

Kenma considered booking a ticket going back home.

How much longer should he wait? Was this trip in vain?

Maybe he should take a taxi going to Hinata’s apartment?

Maybe something terrible happened… Kenma frowned, his imagination going wild as he considered. He thought of Phoenix Wright, the DS game, where one had to tap to uncover evidence at a bloody crime scene. Would that be something he had to do instead? Would come off as a suspect of Shouyou’s murder---

“KENMA!”

Kenma felt like his heart was in his throat as he heard that familiar voice call his name. He wasn’t abandoned after all.

“KENMAAAAAA!”

And before he knew it, there was Shouyou, running towards him. Before Kenma could say anything else, Shouyou flung his arms around him, hugging him tightly to him.

“Kenma’s here!” Shouyou said into his neck, nuzzling into his hair. Kenma had stilled in surprise, getting used to being embraced by one of his closest friends-turned-boyfriend, “I’m so glad! I’m so sorry I’m late – you’ll see why in a bit!”

“Shouyou.” Kenma said, looking at him curiously as he pulled away. Shouyou’s grin really reached his eyes, and he could only blink up at him, getting accustomed to how he was…well, loved that much. It was a pleasant feeling that tickled at Kenma, but he wasn’t sure how to respond to it. As his gaze lingered, Shouyou’s expression softened, and Kenma cupped his face with both his hands as he leaned close.

But instead of the expected kiss, he ended up saying, “I thought you were dead and I was going to discover your body.”

The shock sank in.

“Kenma, that’s nuts.”

“It took you so long to get here.”

Shouyou sighed, then reached out to get Kenma’s bag as he draped one arm around him. They were about the same height, so he could lean over to press a quick kiss on his cheek.

In the taxi cab into the city proper, exhaustion from the long plane ride set in. And as soon as they hit the main road, Kenma could see why Shouyou was so late. It was traffic like he’s never seen before. Shouyou was babbling on about how it was a way of life there, and how the local government struggled with planning out the city only to make traffic worse.

The taxi was just at a crawl behind a long line of vehicles entering the city. Kenma gave a sigh, considered something, then shrugged and leaned over to Shouyou so he could rest his head on his lap. Shouyou made a sound of surprise before blinking down at Kenma – who closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep quickly.


	3. Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma settles into Hinata's apartment, and they finally figure out how to please each other. 
> 
> (Mind the tags, this chapter has sex.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -And then there's first time friskiness. Tags: handjobs, first times, emotional sex.

Expectation: Stumbling through the door, mouths over each other as they make up for the time apart.

Reality: Kenma sighing as they walk up one more flight of stairs to Shouyou's apartment. Shouyou had opted for a low-rise building to keep his rent low, and for lack of an elevator, the stairs gave him a quick daily workout. 

Shouyou hurried ahead to unlock the door to his studio apartment to let them in. He had just propped Kenma's roller bag against the wall, and turned to see that Kenma crawling into his bed to sleep.

"I guess…" Shouyou said, his voice small, "I guess we'll go out later then."

He felt silly. Kenma had gotten out of a long-haul flight and no one, no matter how much they missed each other, would go straight to sightseeing or whatever upon their arrival.

Shouyou sat next to Kenma, watching him as he lay splayed out, snoring quietly. He didn't even bother pulling a blanket over him. It was warm, Shouyou realized, as he stood up to turn on the electric fan.

He paused and wondered if he should slip in next to Kenma. They were boyfriends, but he wasn't sure if they could be that intimate.

Shouyou gave a sigh, then looked back at him.

Kenma was the prettiest person he has ever seen.

And he was his boyfriend.

Shouyou blushed. They'll figure out how to be boyfriends later. He stood up and moved to the old easychair in the corner of his room, slouching into it as he watched Kenma. Soon, he too drifted off to sleep.

It was nighttime when Kenma woke up. He gave a blink as he slowly reoriented himself -- remembering that he had flown to Rio de Janerio to see… Shouyou. 

Shouyou who was dressed down in a sleeveless shirt and gym shorts as he puttered around his kitchenette.

Kenma blinked. This wasn't a dream.

Shouyou seemed to sense that Kenma was awake and turned around, grinning as he saw that he was awake.

"Slept well?"

"Mnmm." Kenma gave an affirmative murmur.

"I guess we're staying in, so I made ham and cheese sandwiches."

"Sorry." Kenma said, "'So tired. And I guess I'll be awake tonight."

Shouyou handed him a plate of sandwiches and sat next to him.

"Want to go out later?"

"No." Kenma replied, "I didn't go out a lot in Tokyo. And I'm not here to sightsee."

He started eating his sandwich.

"I was making that for myself," Shouyou said, "But now that you're awake maybe we can head out and get some local pizza for a proper dinner."

"I don't," Kenma sighed as he had to repeat himself, "Want to go out."

There was a pause. Then Shouyou realized,

"OH." 

He gave a grin and scratched the back of his head. Before he could do or say anything though, Kenma slipped out of bed.

"I need to bathe. Why don't you have dinner first?"

"Uh yes! I should make another sandwich! Did you notice the cheese? I'm really addicted to the cheese here--"

Kenma went over to his bag to get his bathroom kit, and Shouyou kept babbling, "Bathroom's over there--"

"Yes, it is the only other room in this apartment."

Kenma entered and closed the door behind him. Then he smiled.

One of his closest friends is hot, his boyfriend, and is itching to get him. It had been a bumpy way there but the trip was already worth it.

After Kenma had bathed and dressed, Shouyou had finished his sandwich and was cleaning up. He froze for a moment as Kenma stepped out of the bathroom, then turned slowly. 

For once, silence passed between them. Kenma noticed that Shouyou's face was bright red.

"It's just me, Shouyou." He said, which only made the other boy's face more red. 

"That's why…" Shouyou half-mumbled, shifting his gaze down, "I'm uhmn. Yeah. I'm all kablooey."

Kenma sat back down on the bed. Shouyou took a deep breath, tossed his dish rag aside and went over to him. He plopped beside Kenma, took a deep breath, and kissed him.

Kenma was surprised at how rough his kiss was, but didn't push him away. He kissed him back, using one hand to comb through Shouyou's orange locks in a way that would get him to relax and ease into their kissing. Kenma trailed his other hand down his face. He sighed in contentment as he ran his hands down his arms, admiring the curves. At that, Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kenma's waist, trembling.

"I...I…" He whispered. Kenma raised his gaze to meet his concentrated gaze, "I love you." 

Hearing it in person shook something deep inside Kenma.

"I…" Kenma started, then felt his face flush. He panicked briefly, but it was quelled by Shouyou kissing him again. Kenma was all too happy to get back to what they started, and scrambled over his lap so he could better meet his kisses. Shouyou gasped as he did, his eyes wide. Kenma settled his hands over his shoulders, and put some weight on them for a massage as he sensed his nervousness. He could see Shouyou swallow.

"I haven't done this before." Kenma admitted. "You?"

Shouyou shook his head. 

"I watched videos." He admitted, "But I don't know."

Kenma mulled it over as he one hand wandered overto Shouyou's abs to pull his shirt over.

"You too." Shouyou said pointedly, and moved to undress him, "I can't believe I'm seeing this for real." His voice grew heated, and he couldn't resist, bending Kenma back as he supported the small of his back so he could kiss and lick the top of his chest and neck. Kenma gave a groan and pressed himself more into his lap. At that, Shouyou gave what sounded like a growl in his throat, "You're so beautiful."

Kenma smacked his lips, even more aroused by Shouyou's response and aware of the growing heat right under him. He ground himself against Shouyou, who gave a whimper against his skin. 

"I-I want you." Shouyou pleaded, "Show me…please..."

At that, Kenma took a deep breath and slipped his hand into Shouyou's shorts.

"Kenma." Shouyou panted, "Oh yes. YES." While words followed, they were lost in the heady feeling of pleasure and Shouyou had to bite his lip to stop himself from yelling just how good it was to have Kenma's hands on him. 

"Touch me too." Kenma's words cut through his haze of thoughts, and Shouyou gave a nod and let Kenma go. They undressed quickly, and Shouyou knew of nothing but Kenma and skin and how he loved those slender fingers of his around his dick.

As soon as Kenma tossed his own boxer-briefs aside, Shouyou pushed him back so he could lick and kiss down his body from his collarbone downwards. Shouyou thought he'd come at how Kenma quivered and gasped needily when Shouyou nuzzled him around his cock. He moved his gaze up, making a sound of awe as he saw Kenma watching him through half-lidded eyes.

Kenma saw his eyes darting from his face to Kenma's cock to his own. He smiled lazily, and sat up, making Shouyou move aside. Kenma gestured for Shouyou to face him. The other boy leaned in for a kiss, which Kenma welcomed right before he pushed him back.

Few things were clear to him in that instant, but Kenma had an idea of putting Shouyou's hands over his cock to jerk him off while he jerked him off in return.

Shouyou's mouth hung open, panting as he thumbed over Kenma and let Kenma move his hand over him. His hips bucked into his hand, brushing against Kenma's cock. Another sound of pining escaped him, and he splattered all over Kenma.

Some of his cum landed on Kenma's chest. Messy, but Kenma was satisfied at that split second of surprise right before Shouyou crumpled over -- spent.

Kenma was still hard, and to his amusement, Shouyou hadn't let go. But before he could say a word, Shouyou dragged himself over Kenma to suck him off leisurely.

It didn't take long for Kenma to come into Shouyou's mouth. And he was pleasantly surprised at how Shouyou swallowed every last drop of him.

A moment passed before Shouyou got up to get tissue to clean Kenma up. Kenma murmured thanks as he did, and after he tossed the tissue aside, move to have Shouyou climb into bed next to him.

They talked a bit before bed. It wasn't about anything, but meant everything in that moment.

"I'll see him in the morning." Shouyou thought as he spooned against Kenma, right before he fell asleep.


	4. feeling feelings I never felt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou and Kenma's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Content Warnings: first times, emotional sex, some angst, and bottoming Kenma.

A day idling by the beach in Rio, Kenma notices that Shouyou makes funny noises and fidgets as they hold hands. He wasn't uncomfortable, but it was clear that he wanted to say something.

"Is this what it's like when I see our chat app show you going dot dot dot? Or 'Shouyou is typing'?" Kenma asked out loud.

A genuine question, but one that seemed to tickle at Shouyou. He gave that grin of his, and to heck with those watching -- he had to turn his whole upper body to the side to embrace Kenma.

There was so much Shouyou wanted to say, but didn't know where to begin. The embrace will have to do, followed by loving pecks down Kenma's cheek.

"People might judge." Kenma fretted.

"It's Brazil. They can think we're just very VERY close friends," Shouyou assured him, "Honeyyy."

Kenma wrinkled his nose in annoyance, "Shouyou, you're ridiculous."

Shouyou could tell that he wasn't chiding and gave a soft laugh as he kissed him one last time, just by the side of his lips.

"This isn't your thing, is it?" He asked, referring to the beach front.

Kenma shook his head.

"Sorry." Shouyou sighed, "But there's an awesome Japanese-Brazilian restaurant near here. We’ll go right after -- Just let me swim for a bit."

Before Kenma could say anything, Shouyou had pulled off his t-shirt and made a run for the shore. Kenma could only watch, and was aware he was the odd one out as he kept to himself under a beach umbrella in a long-sleeved shirt and shades. He even looks paler that most other people there.

Shouyou had gotten a tan, Kenma realized. And under the mid-morning sun, Kenma could see freckles scattered across his bared shoulder. He stared at them as Shouyou gave a stretch. Kenma admired his defined back and the curves of his arms. While he had his swimming shorts on, he knew all too well what those garments hid. His thoughts trailed after Shouyou as he walked into the waves and paddled out into the sea. At that, Kenma suddenly realized that he was biting his lower lip. He could feel his face flush hot, and he squeezed his eyes shut briefly before opening them again.

When he opened them, Shouyou had popped out his head out of the water. He gave a call and a wave as he grinned.

Kenma just raised in hand as a greeting in return.

Shouyou dived back underwater as the waves rolled in again.

Some time passed before Shouyou returned to their spot on the beach, hair dripping wet, shorts clinging onto his legs. Kenma stood up and started to pack up their things. Before Shouyou could say another word, he threw a towel at him so he could dry off.

Expectation: Going hand-in-hand around Rio, enjoying every second of it.

Reality: Kenma was particular. He made few demands of Shouyou during their first day out, but what Shouyou thought would be the highlights of their trip were not such a big hit with Kenma.

Kenma didn’t want to swim, he begged off riding the cable car or the hike up the Christ the Redeemer. They started the day at the beach, but Shouyou figured he would be happier walking around the neighborhood. Kenma liked looking at the buildings and street art more, and took a lot of pictures.

They both enjoyed the food at least.

They ended the day at one second floor café with a view of the city before heading back home. They cut through one street with cafes and bars, and the early evening music played as they headed back to Shouyou’s apartment. While Shouyou recommended they dart into a club here and there, Kenma wasn’t too enthused by the idea.

Kenma gave a sigh of relief when they returned to the apartment. He got ready for bed, while Shouyou turned the television on, half-wondering if he could have done better with Kenma’s day that day. As Kenma stepped out of the shower, Shouyou stood up to take his turn, “Hey let me know where you want to go tomorrow.”

He gave a grin before he closed the door behind him. But as he got into the bathroom, he sighed. There was only so much you can do in a strange land with the friend you just fell in love with. What did he really know about Kenma anyway? Shouyou thought as he stepped into the shower stall and turned the knobs.

Kenma liked it best when he was by Shouyou’s side and wished there were more chances for them to cuddle up next to each other. But that was naïve, he knew. While he caught one or two male couples around Shouyou’s block, especially near the beach, they had appearances to keep. He didn’t even care much for the places he saw in postcards – what Kenma was really after was knowing what Shouyou did when he wasn’t at practice. It would help him when he’d return to Tokyo.

Shouyou had plans, Kenma knew, but they weren’t quite what he enjoyed. He wasn’t a huge fan of the outdoors, or heights. He liked art, he liked street scenes, and people watching.

He also couldn’t get that image of Shouyou, hair down and dripping wet, beads of water down his torso and into the crevices which Kenma had trailed his hands over just the night before, out of his mind.

And now night had fallen and it was just the both back in Shouyou’s apartment.

Shouyou stepped out, dressed for bed. Without another word, he sidled up next to Kenma, legs crossed as they faced the TV.

“…Are you watching a telenovela?”

“…I don’t know what it is. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Shouyou reached for the remote to turn it off.

Silence.

“I’m sorry.” Shouyou suddenly said, “I don’t think you had as much fun as I hoped.”

Kenma finally looked at him, surprised.

“Oh, no, I did…I should be apologizing, I should have sent you a list or something. This was the longest we’ve spent time together in person.”

At that, Shouyou’s eyes brightened up, “That it was.”

Kenma leaned in and kissed him. Shouyou made a sound of surprise, then slowly relaxed into their kiss as he pulled Kenma to him. When they parted, they held onto each other, with Kenma nestling against Shouyou’s chest. He watched the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, content.

“We don’t have much time left you know.” Kenma whispered.

“I know, I just don’t want to think about it.” Shouyou said.

“We need to make the most out of us being here together.”

“How…?”

“Well, there’s sex.”

Shouyou gave a choke.

“Kenma.”

“What?”

“I don’t want you ticking off what we have to do like some grocery list. That’s not what relationships are, right?”

“We’re in a long-distance relationship. We need to be more efficient.”

Shouyou squirmed in his place, and Kenma eased back to allow him room. What he ended up doing was shifting in position so they were side-by-side, looking at each other. Their legs were in a tangle as they idly rubbed their feet together. Shouyou ran his hands down Kenma’s hair, and the sides of his face, watching him.

“Have you ever… with anyone? A boy or girl?” He asked.

“No.” Kenma admitted. “You’re my first. You?”

“Never like…” Shouyou gulped, “Sex. It never got there because I was into volleyball, Yachi had needs, and—”

“I didn’t need to know who your ex was, Shouyou.”

“Sorry! But yeah, what I mean to say is that it’s okay, I just don’t want to let you down…Like, I have to rethink body parts…which goes where…here or there…” Shouyou was growing flustered again, and he hugged Kenma tightly to him. “Mmmghphhhhh. I love you.”

Kenma stroked the back of Shouyou’s head, “And I love you too.”

Shouyou pulled away to look at him, his eyes bright and wide-eyed.

“I got to hear and see you say it!”

“I told you it would take a—”

But before Kenma could finish that sentence, Shouyou kissed him again, and again, on his lips, under his lips, by his cheek, his ear, on his forehead. In spite of himself, Kenma had to chuckle. That was the lightest he ever felt, in Shouyou’s arms, with his full attention. In high school he admired how focused he was in volleyball and how easily he could express himself, in person or over chat. But to be the center of his attention?

Priceless.

But even if he had the words that could do that, there was a part of him that shied of saying it again. Shouyou seemed to know though, as they kissed again, and his hands moved over Kenma’s skin, murmuring his appreciation. Soon, their clothes were off, and as they discarded their undwear, Shouyou suddenly stilled.

“So who…goes first…?”

Kenma’s face was already pink with arousal, and he could feel the color deepen at Shouyou’s question.

“Do you have lube?”

“Oh yeah! It’s…” Shouyou kissed him quickly before he moved over to his bedside table, taking out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He opened up the box and took out one foil, opening it.

“I… you know, when I don’t see you…” Shouyou was starting to babble again, “And I get really lonely I have to…” He shut his eyes as he moved his hand over himself, stroking himself a few times, “Cause I just…Ahh…” He gave a moan, and his eyes parted as he looked at Kenma, “I really really miss you…”

Kenma leaned in to kiss him, taking him into his hands as he did. Shouyou gave a whimper, biting his lower lip as he allowed Kenma to take care of him. When he was hard enough, Shouyou rolled on the condom and squeezed a generous amount of lube over himself.

“I’m sorry.” He breathed.

“For?” Kenma asked.

“I guess I’ve decided on who’ll go first?”

“And that’s fine with me. I’m just glad…I’m doing this with you.”

They kissed again. Shouyou’s kisses were hungry, his teeth grazing over Kenma’s lips as he leaned forward. Kenma lay back down on the bed, with Shouyou in the space between his legs. He watched as Shouyou squeezed some of the lube on his fingers, and kissed the side of Kenma’s knees as he crouched over him.

“Let me know if it’s too much, okay?”

Kenma gave a nod, and he gave a soft moan of encouragement as he felt Shouyou cup him by his balls briefly before moving his hands further down. Shouyou’s fingers traced the skin around the opening of his ass, then he slowly slipped one finger in. Kenma groaned as he felt the tip of his digit in him. Shouyou pushed on until half of his finger was in him.

“That okay?”

“Yeah...Ah…” Kenma gave a whimper as he slowly pushed onto him. Shouyou kissed him by his thighs, encouraging him, as he slowly pumped his finger into him a few times. Kenma could feel desire building in him, and he half-whimpered for Shouyou as he worked on him.

“Just a little more to be sure.” Shouyou assured him, “One more.”

Kenma couldn’t help but chuckle, having heard him say that on the court in a completely non-sexual context. His face fell though as Shouyou pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. Right up until Shouyou slipped two fingers in, pushing a little more surely this time, making sounds of reassurance as he worked on loosening him up. Kenma felt something like a warmth jolt through him, but that only made him want to really feel Shouyou in him. He stared at Shouyou, pleading.

Shouyou had his gaze elsewhere though, and suddenly, Kenma felt a jolt of pleasure from his ass to his whole body as Shouyou had curled his fingers in him.

“God, Shouyou,” He pleaded. “Please. Now.”

Shouyou looked unsure, but he gave a nod. He pulled out completely, then got on his knees. He raised Kenma’s legs up and back, as he positioned himself so he could nudge his dick into Kenma’s entrance. Very slowly, his eyes on Kenma, he slipped inside. Kenma moaned loudly, his hands clinging onto Shouyou’s hips. Shouyou took his time to very slowly thrust in and out of Kenma, his breathing labored, his stare burning into him. Kenma gasped, making needy noises as he felt Shouyou’s cock slide deeper into him. Shouyou grew more encouraged, and he thrusted faster, groaning his name as he pushed into Kenma. When he saw that Kenma’s dick grew harder, he put one hand over him to slowly jack him off. His mind was full of Kenma and pleasure and this craving that grew deeper with every snap of his hips forward.

“Shouyou—” Kenma called, his thoughts full of him as he felt filled by him, with his hands on him. He panted, his fingers scraped over his hips, with little care for the scratches he may leave in its wake. And before he knew it, he came hard, spurting over himself and Shouyou as he did. Shouyou came shortly after, gasping his name as he did. He stilled, then collapsed over Kenma, managing to steal one more kiss from him before he eased off to nestle beside him.

They lay there, breathing labored.

It didn’t matter how little or how much time had passed. But it felt like that one act blew the months they were apart away.

In one rare moment, Shouyou was speechless. When he finally came to, he turned to Kenma, raised his hand and pressed it to his lips. Kenma slowly turned to him, wrapping an arm around him. While he was bothered at the cum drying over his skin, he wanted to share more of the afterglow with Shouyou.

He loved this silence with him, wrapped in his arms, with Shouyou’s gaze growing curious as they got wrapped up into each other again.

“That was good.” Kenma told him.

Shouyou beamed, and he hugged Kenma with a squeeze.

“We’ll do better next time!”

“Yes, we will.”

“In a few hours?”

“Shouyou.” Kenma said pointedly, making him grin again.

“But of course, let’s see how you feel later. Or maybe you can top me next?”

Kenma was taken aback.

“You know to some people, that’s a big deal?”

“Eh? I don’t know. I’m just with you, and that’s all that matters.”

_With you, that’s all that matters._

Kenma had always admired how up front Shouto was about everything after all these years. But after that night he had only days left before he had to go home. And it will be back to chats, pictures, and catching up in different timezones.

Shouyou was in denial of that loss in the days to come, and Kenma envied him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Oh my god, these two boys. Is all.  
> -Taking this opportunity to plug the 'alternate' angsty version of KenHina in ['Screen-to-Screen' by Sin_TheDiwata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447891/chapters/53636170). I blame the sudden post-afterglow angst on her, hurhur.


	5. don't you keep it all to yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you have to tell me that you love me, Shouyou? Now this is going to hurt more than it should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, this chapter just kinda played out on its own. I semi-blame the Kdrama I picked up for the bits of melodrama.  
> I've also finally put a cap to how many chapters this fic will have.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shoyou was used to getting up early, but this was the first time in years that it wasn't for volleyball. It was pleasant too, waking up to Kenma wrapping his arms around him and leaving a kiss on each side of his face as he whispered for him to wake up. Shouyou smiled as he faced him.

"Kitty." He said as he wrapped his arms around Kenma, "You're like a kitty. All warm and snuggly."

"Shouyou." Kenma whispered, "We slept through the night."

"Mmmm. And it was a good sleep too." Shouyou said.

"We lost time."

"Hmnnnn?"

Kenma gave a suckle on Shouyou's collarbone, then moved down. Shouyou murmured, pleased, as he felt Kenma's tongue trail down his skin...going lower...and he gave a sharp gasp as Kenma put his mouth over his cock and started to suck.

At that, the haze of sleep was lifted from Shouyou. Kenma sucked him off until he was hard, then turned him to the side so he could have his turn fucking him. Shouyou had to muffle his moans by biting into his pillow. Kenma held onto him by his hips as he thrusted into him. He was rough with him, Shouyou noticed. He craned his neck to try to see him, which Kenma thought was him straining for another kiss.

"Kenma, ahh..." Shouyou panted. 

Kenma nipped him on his shoulder as he shoved himself into Shouyou, making him cry out. His long slender fingers also wrapped themselves around Shouyou's cock, making him swear in spite of himself.

Shouyou came shortly after, and Kenma pulled out. While Shouyou offered to finish him off, Kenma declined.

"No, let's save it...for when we have another go." He said as he lay back on the bed.

Shouyou frowned. He settled over Kenma's chest, resting his chin on his hand as he watched him, "Kenma, something's wrong."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"You're...terse. You aren't enjoying this."

"I am." Kenma insisted.

"No." Shouyou kissed him, "Talk to me, kitten."

"That nickname is so weird."

"Okay." Shouyou moved to his side to nibble at his earlobe, pretending to think, "Honey?"

"What."

"Sweetie pie?"

"SHOUYOU." Kenma's voice sulked.

Shouyou gave a laugh that bordered on a cackle of glee, as he roped his arms around him and nuzzled his face into his hair.

"Here." He said, his voice soft, "Tell me what we're doing today. Anything you want."

There was a long pause as they lay, spooned against each other in the queen sized bed. 

"We should have breakfast." Kenma decided.

"Aw yes!" Shouyou agreed, "Can I make a suggestion? We can grab some empadas around the corner--!"

"And when we head back upstairs," Kenma continued, "I just want us to spend the whole day in bed. Together."

In the pause that followed, his face turned red.

"Sorry, I must sound like a pervert."

"...Well. We are making up for a year's worth of being apart."

Kenma nodded.

"You understand."

"Yeah. And I...I want to be better at being with you."

Kenma had words to reply, but he felt like his tongue had gone dry before he could even say them. He also felt a strange but far from unpleasant lightness in his heart. When he finally came to, Shouyou was on his feet and headed for the bathroom.

"Breakfast before bed!" He called before closing the door behind him.

After they ate, Kenma browsed through something on the tablet he brought with him.

“Shouyou, let’s watch something.” He said.

“Sure.” Shouyou agreed, and scrambled into bed next to Kenma, “What do you want to watch?” He peeked at the screen, and gave a blink. “Ah. Sou.”

“Too much?”

“No…just…surprised.” A pause, “Anyway, let me see the settings and hook it up.”

A few flicks on the screen, and the contents of the tablet appeared onto Shouyou’s screen – a gay porn site, with a video pre-loaded to watch. Kenma pressed play, and the video started.

“They’re both wearing masks.” Shouyou commented.

“Well, they need to keep their identity secret.”

The men onscreen were in the heat of the moment, sitting up, their arms wrapped around each other. The one facing the camera was thrusting his hips against his partner, moaning throughout. Kenma tilted his head as he watched and the camera shifted, revealing the other boy quietly running his hands down his partner’s back and ass.

An idea crossed Kenma’s mind, and he reached out and ran a finger down Shouyou’s back. He made a startled sound, followed by a chuckle.

“Got an idea, huh?”

“Do you know how many nights I’ve dreamt about running my hands over your skin?”

“I just didn’t think it was as often as how I thought of you.” Shouyou replied.

They watched as the tryst onscreen continued, with the boy bucking forward with more urgency. His partner grabbed his buttocks, digging his palms into his skin.

“I want to make you feel that good.” Kenma said quietly. “Because last night with you was…” His voice trailed, and Shouyou made a sheepish sound.

Kenma paused, and unlinked his tablet from the screen.

Silence again fell between them.

Shouyou scooted over to face Kenma, flanking his legs between them. He tipped his chin, and pressed a kiss upon his lips. He deepened the kiss, running his fingers down Kenma’s blonde-black locks, the side of his profile, his arms. Kenma gave a shiver, feeling Shouyou’s hardness against his and his craving for him set in. He slipped his hands down his shorts and started to pump him, watching Shouyou part his lips and pant against him.

He prepped Shouyou, slicking his fingers with lube before sticking it into his ass. Shouyou raised his voice as he pumped into him, which made Kenma cover his mouth with one hand. He could feel Shouyou’s teeth graze against his skin as he struggled to mute his noises of pleasure.

When Shouyou let him know he was ready, Kenma angled him so he could slip his dick into him. He let Shouyou set the pace, and held him through it, loving that he could see every twitch and pant from him as they fucked. Kenma alternated between watching him and kissing over his groans of pleasure, rolling his tongue over his.

Shouyou bucked quickly, wanting as much of Kenma’s cock in him as he could. Kenma came first, his eyes fluttering shut at the release. Shouyou leaned his forehead against Kenma’s chest, gritting his teeth as he got filled by him.

Shouyou extracted himself from Kenma and flopped back into bed to catch his breath. Kenma gave a contented sigh, then slipped into the space next to him. He put his hand over his cock and stroked it idly, watching Shouyou as he did.

“I love you.” Shouyou rambled.

“I do too.” Kenma replied, watching him as he eyes squeezed shut and opened his mouth from the pleasure of his hand over his cock. Shouyou came shortly after. They enjoyed a quiet moment together before Kenma excused himself to clean up.

“Kenma?” Shouyou whispered.

“Yes?”

“Is it okay if we take a long break after this? I just want to hold you.”

“Sure, Shouyou.”

Shouyou smiled lazily, and nuzzled against him. Kenma quietly mapped his hard muscles against him and the calloused skin of his palms and fingers.

It was perhaps the longest silence shared between them. Shouyou even got to nap for a bit, but Kenma stayed wide awake. As much as he loved this between them, the idea of only having four days left in his trip nagged at him. Four days before they go back to messages and videos and pictures.

A whole year before he could do this with Shouyou again.

He took a deep breath, scolding himself to have that thought banished. He focused instead on Shouyou breathing next to him, sometimes turning into loud snores, and his sleepy nuzzling against Kenma.

Some time later, Shouyou finally woke up. Kenma watched as his eyes opened halfway, then blinked repeatedly. Shouyou gave a stretch, yawning, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As he did, he kept his legs locked over Kenma’s, and he easily went back to him right after, pressing kisses over his lips as he stirred.

“You didn’t sleep.” Shouyou said.

“You could tell?”

“Yeah. I felt it somehow. I like this, being able to read you when we’re close together.” He cupped Kenma’s face in his hands – eyes wide open as he kissed him again, “It feels unreal, doesn’t it?”

Kenma paused, then gave a nod. Shouyou watched him, then his eyes brightened up as something came to mind,

“Maybe we should shoot like a little IG video – just a short video diary about how you’re in Rio visiting me. I won’t tag you in your main account, it’s just for our friends and us.”

“Huh? When?” Kenma asked as Shouyou sat up, excited, and started to pull on clothes, “Oh! Now!” He scrambled to get out of bed and changed back into his clothes from earlier. “Just a video, right, not a live?”

“Yeah!”

Kenma combed his fingers through his own hair, straightening it out. It was a lot simpler than his usual streams, but this rattled him somewhat.

“Let’s shoot over there, by the window to the balcony!”

Kenma could only nod and follow Shouyou to the spot. It was close to midday, and the sun was streaming in. Shouyou held up his mobile phone, with the camera to selfie mode. Kenma suddenly found himself self-conscious, and he put up his hoodie.

“Are you shy?” Shouyou asked.

“Kind of.” Kenma admitted. “I don’t know why.”

To his surprise, Shouyou put one other arm around his shoulders, as the other hand holding the phone up stretched a finger to press the record button onscreen.

“Hi everyone.” Shouyou greeted. “My best friend’s with me in Rio. I’m really happy about that.”

Kenma partially raised one hand, giving a hesitant wave, “Hello.”

Shouyou spoke to him while facing the screen, “I’m really glad you made it out here, Kenma.”

“I’m glad too.”

“What do you like best about Rio so far?”

“The food. Scenery.”

“How about my company?”

Kenma blushed.

“Of course.”

Shouyou gave a laugh, then ended the video. He took his arm away from Kenma so he could upload it. Kenma gave a gulp.

“I’m sorry Shouyou.”

“Eh, for?”

“As much as I love being with you, I can’t stop thinking sad thoughts. I only have four days left in Rio, and I’m going to miss you.”

“Well, you’re lucky. You’re going home to your family and friends. And I’m going to tell you every day until I return that I miss you too, but I’m not going to hear from you until you’re awake.”

Kenma sighed, and by instinct, touched the side of Shouyou’s face. Before he knew it, he was running his hands through his hair.

“Why did you have to tell me that you love me, Shouyou? Now this is going to hurt more than it should.”

Shouyou leaned forward and kissed him.

“Ok. So every time you tell me that it hurts, I’m going to leave a kiss to make it hurt less.”

Kenma stilled, confused at first as he took Shouyou’s words in.

“How is this so easy for you?” He asked, “To say those things?”

“You do that too. But how you feel comes out in your expressions more than your words. Hehe, watch me Kenma,” Shouyou mimicked him, “This is you concentrating…then you annoyed because your teammates aren’t cooperating…and you sleepy…”

Kenma tried not to laugh, and Shouyou took notice.

“I can’t imitate that.” He said, and traced his fingers around the top and bottom of his eyes and his lips, “That look you have when I know you really see me. And that’s what I want to come home to one day.”


	6. to knock me off of my feet for a week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kenma...I’ll drop you off at the airport okay? I don’t want you to up and leave without me. I’ll be hurt if you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient! This fic took a sharp turn from the last chapter into this one, so I had to take stock of it for a while. I hope it doesn't disappoint!

"If you're going to put a stop to the agony of parting, now's the best time to do so."

The bad thoughts grew louder as the date of Kenma's departure grew nearer. Where before they sounded like worried sighs over how attached Kenma got to Shouyou, they got even more pointed.

And it wasn't because Kenma was unhappy with Shouyou -- far from it, even. And it was what scared him as they toured the botanical gardens and in between the photos that Kenma snapped.

"I'm glad you like this place!" Shouyou chattered on, "I never get tired of going here!"

Kenma took one more photo of the grass-covered arch, then raised his eyes to look at Shouyou.

"Let's take a selfie together." 

"Ooh!" Shouyou grinned and quickly went closer to Kenma. 

"You hold the camera. I'm not very good at it."

Shouyou did, and he beamed at the camera.

"Timer's on. 5, 4…"

Kenma beamed, leaning slightly towards Shouyo as he did.

"Alrightttt!"

He had several hours to make a stupid decision. At least he had a happy photo before letting it all go to hell.

As the day ended, they grew quieter. Even Shouyou had less to say, only mentioning offhand that he chose a new restaurant in the trendy nightlife district near his apartment so they’d have a memorable last meal together. Kenma had to mute a wince when Shouyou said that it was the “last meal”.

Shouyou was saying something about how the chef had trained under a Michelin-star chef with a popular restaurant on another end of the city, but as Kenma went through their five-course meal, he felt like couldn’t taste a thing.

Everything’s tasteless and bitter, he thought. But he made himself finish it up, and just nodded along as Shouyou gushed over how fine and rich their meal was.

Kenma’s discomfort was not lost on Shouyou. They finished their meal and left, and Shouyou suddenly caught Kenma’s hand in his – not something they usually did when they were out in public. Kenma paused, then squeezed Shouyou’s hand in acknowledgement.

“I’m sorry. I think I’m coming down with something.” Kenma told him.

“Oh, I hope not. That’s going to be a long trip back.”

“Yeah.”

Shouyou doesn’t let go of Kenma’s hand as he walks ahead, “I don’t go down this road very often. Let’s see what’s around here.”

Kenma let Shouyou lead him down the cobblestone streets, seeing a mix of both modern and old-style buildings bustling with the dinner crowd. The street was alive with the sounds of laughter and fast Portuguese, and the different scents of food cooking, with just that bit of salt from the seaside. Every time he felt overwhelmed, he would hear Shouyou’s voice, his words in Japanese – cheerfully explaining how in his first time visiting the area, that was when he began to understand the city he lived in better.

He never let Kenma’s hand go.

As they went further up the street, the crowds lessened. They reached a city square, with a large fountain in the middle surrounded by different boutiques and smaller restaurants. It was a lot quieter, and Kenma noticed that there were more couples and smaller groups walking around.

“Is this the lover’s lane?” He asked.

“I guess you can say that. This is where people go to for after parties. I’ve been wanting to go here, but my teammates prefer clubbing.”

They neared the fountain. It was simple one that had been there for years, Kenma recognized, but without the usual classical statues revering ancient muses and angels. There were different colored lights under the water that changed every few beats or so.

“I’m going to miss you.” Shouyou said.

“Shouyou, if we’re going to talk intimately, I’d rather not do it in public.” Kenma told him.

“No one’s listening.”

“We don’t know that.”

They watched the fountain for a while longer. Then in the distance, a flute started to play, segueing into a slow song – a band had set up on a balcony of a restaurant nearby. Shouyou hummed along at first, then he slowly drew Kenma to face him in a slow dance.

Their gazes met.

“You don’t leave Rio without a dance.” Shouyou said, as he lead Kenma into a slow samba – shifting his feet forward, then backward. Kenma blushed, but picked up on the steps that followed.

As the song continued, he saw that Shouyou was tearing up.

“Shouyou—”

“Sorry. I didn’t want to get all sad around you.” He raised his hand to rub his tears away, “I hear this song a lot here. It’s a local favorite. And I’m sad because my Portuguese has gotten good enough to understand what it means.”

Shouyou pressed his forehead against Kenma’s.

“It’s about a love that never fades away. The last part goes… ‘You won’t win by trying to forget me.’” He broke into a grin, “Funny how that happens to play when we got here, huh?”

“Did you have them play it?”

“Nah. I’m not that organized.”

The song ended. There was a lull before the next song started.

Kenma took his hands, and let it rest on Shouyou’s waist.

They were quiet again.

The silence extended to when they got back to Shouyou’s apartment, as they readied for bed and with Kenma packing his things in between. There was that sense of finality as Kenma snapped his suitcase shut and propped it near the door. Shouyou had the television on, but he was inattentive. He turned it off as Kenma climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

Shouyou turned to kiss Kenma gently. They made out slowly, with Shouyou pushing Kenma back into bed. Even their lovemaking was slow to build up into that easy pace for Shouyou to come into Kenma, right before collapsing against him to press kisses down the other boy’s bared back.

“Kenma?”

“Hmn?”

“I’ll drop you off at the airport okay? I don’t want you to up and leave without me. I’ll be hurt if you do.”

“Alright.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Shouyou gave a sigh of relief as he snuggled against Kenma, who turned to him to press kisses into his hair, over his eyelids, and over his lips.

“Don’t mind me, Shouyou,” Kenma said, “I’m just kissing the hurt away.”

Shouyou gave a grateful smile at him, “Aw man. You’ve learned to be romantic.”

“You taught me well.” Kenma said.

Shouyou smiled. Kenma could see that he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“I’ll wake you up, Shouyou, like I said.”

At that, Shouyou finally allowed himself to close his eyes.

Shouyou dropped Kenma off at the airport the following morning. Shouyou was perky throughout, and hugged before Kenma before they parted.

But Shouyou didn’t immediately get a cab or bus back into the city. He stood by the curb outside the airport, and finally allowed himself to cry. Kenma knew it too as he forced himself to keep moving forward, towards immigration, and towards his boarding gate.

Kenma wasn’t one to cry, but he felt like he was on the verge of a flu or something like it.

He was going home, and there was a lot for him to do after one week away.

And yet… he felt even stranger than he ever did, being away from his boyfriend, in his own home city.

He couldn’t even bring himself to message Shouyou about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song referenced here is 'Detalhes' by Roberto Carlos.


	7. Epilogue: Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou returns to Japan.

> Take my heart that I saved for you  
> Take away the time that hurt you  
> Don’t be afraid  
> I want you hold my hand
> 
> _-_ ['Take' by Jus2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbYva0sT0yA)

_A few years later_

“I’M BACK!” Shouyou boasted as he stepped into the arrivals area of Narita Airport. He wasn’t speaking to anyone in particular, but he just had to say it – and in his own language too.

Now where was Kenma?

Kenma was supposed to pick him up from the airport, but Shouyou couldn’t see him anywhere.

“He must be running late.” Shouyou said to himself, and he plopped onto one of the waiting benches. He checked his messages to see if there was any word from him, but nothing.

Some time passed. Shouyou began to worry.

Then suddenly,

“Oi. Boyfriend.”

A familiar voice – Kuroo, who went over to Shouyou.

“Kuroo!” Shouyou was surprised, then balked as his greeting sank in, “What! Boyfriend?! You’re going to give people here ideas!”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry I had to step in for Kenma. He’s in the car and semi-petrified at seeing you again after so long.”

Shouyou followed him to the parking area. As Kuroo unlocked the car though and moved to put his bag in the back, Shouyou suddenly opened the front door where Kenma sat in the passenger’s seat. As Kuroo described, he was somewhat pale, and looked wracked with nervousness. He had a handheld game with him, but the screen was off.

“KENMA!” Shouyou half-shrieked happily.

“Sho—uh, I’m sorry…” Kenma stammered, right before Shouyou moved in to kiss him.

Kuroo had just closed the trunk of his car shut, but took that moment to light up a cigarette. “You two get reacquainted there,” He called, “I’ll just finish this cig.” He took a puff before he realized something, “But good God keep your clothes on. It’s still my car.”

Shouyou and Kenma heard him, and were giggling like schoolkids as they snuggled against each other in the passenger’s seat. Kenma’s cheeks were pink, and the last time Shouyou saw that look on his face was when they slow danced in Rio over a year ago.

“You’re home.” Kenma told him, “And now I’m really home too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man. This fic is filled with all sorts of little plotbunnies around these two, and I was just barely able to put them together. Again, much thanks to [Sin the Diwata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447891) for hearing me spazz. Click to read her own take on a KenHina romansu.

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading! If you liked it or have something to say, leave a kudos or comment. I also yak about WIPs and write tweetfic that usually turn into full-length fics at [twitter](http://twitter.com/meiyamie/).


End file.
